All I Believe In
by earthbender068
Summary: kiba and naruto think about their feelings after a fight. mild yaoi/one-shot


so we watched new moon this weekend. i think i may be obsessed with jacob black. i may have a problem. but anyway, i had this song, 'all i believe in,' in my head. it's from the scene where jacob first starts working on the bikes, and bella turns off the music. well, that song, plus a nice vision from a dream, and this little one shot was created. it's dedicated to my own lil prince marth....it's a little fluffy, but i'm in that kind of mood right now. (jacob does that to me) ^_^

**All I Believe In. **

Wind pushed blonde hair to the left and forward falling into the blue eyes of the owner. His hands did not bother to move the strands out, but let tears moistened the tips. The young man's legs were pulled tight into his chest, chin resting firmly on his knees. He watched as the ocean crashed on the shore, and the sun began it's decent, bringing the night forward. Pink and orange streaks marred the blue sky.

"Stupid asshole," he mumbled to no one. The sounds of the waves and birds agreeing with him.

Thinking of Kiba made the tears fall faster. It was a dumb fight, between two friends, but it turned into something bigger, and unexpected. Now he sat here wondering if he would ever be able to face Kiba, much less tell him how he truly felt.

Unknown to Naruto, a pair of brown eyes watched from a distance. Sitting in a parked car, that was getting colder as the sun set, Kiba sighed and slammed his head against the headrest.

How could he have let Naruto just walk out like that? It had taken Kiba so much time to accept that he liked guys, even more time to work out his own feelings toward the blonde, and he let something so stupid cause an argument. Which led to Naruto running out of Kiba's apartment. Tan hands ran through the dark brown hair that topped his head. The silence of the car reminded him of how much he missed Naruto's noise.

On the beach, toes dug into the sand, squishing it in between. Naruto made the decision, he would not cry over Kiba anymore. He would just suck up his own torment and carry on as if nothing happened. It was the only way to save their friendship. The eleven year friendship between the pair was irreplaceable, and he could find someone else to love, right? Self doubt echoed in his head, that it wouldn't be the same.

His hands moved to touch the spot on his lips. The sensation still burned, and Kiba's lips felt as if they were still there. The memory of the heat that passed through his body, when they kissed made him shudder. Tears that he'd willed to stop fell once more.

Kiba's fists pounded the steering wheel, and he growled in frustration. The scent of Naruto's cologne lingered on his shirt still. A bolt of electricity caused him to shiver, at the memory of Naruto's body pressed so close to his own. Burgundy birthmarks were stained with tears, when he remembered the look of shock on Naruto's face, after Kiba pulled him tight, without permission for that kiss.

Blonde locks were finally tossed out of his eyes. Why did he run away? For the last year, he'd tried to gather the courage to tell Kiba just how he felt, but Kiba beat him to it. Feeling so connected, so close, to Kiba finally, and what in return does he give Kiba for his bravery? Naruto pushed him away and ran. Away from Kiba, and further into the fear that had kept him from saying what he truly felt.

His face set in a scowl, the Inuzuka continued to berate himself for acting on impulse. Though he couldn't control the swell of emotions that flooded his heart when he was near the blonde. His energy pulled Kiba in like gravity, so much so that Kiba was ready to risk their friendship on just this chance of having his love for the blonde returned.

Naruto could barely see the sun, but felt the heat from another person behind him. Like a blanket, covering him, tan arms wrapped around his own. The familiar scent of Kiba took over, and Naruto knew there was no place else he wanted to be. Kiba's chest pressed into his back, shielding his body. Instinctively, he leaned back into the other's arms. Soft brown locks carrassed Naruto's cheeks, almost wiping away the tears. Closing the bright blue eyes, Naruto imagined being held like this every day.

Kiba smiled softly when he felt the other's body pressing into his chest. The natural scent of the one he loved was powerful enough that he could drown in it. It wasn't anything compared to the rhythmn of Naruto's heart that Kiba could feel beat in sync with his own.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you with that kiss," the nervous voice whispered into his ear.

The blonde's body shivered in response, causing Kiba to rub his forearms, attempting to keep him warm.

"But I'm not sorry I did it." Kiba's voice found more strength and confidence, than the embarrassment on his face revealed. "That kiss is only the tip of the iceberg of what I feel for you, of what I want to share with you, of what **we** could be, together, Naruto. That is if you'll have me."

Naruto blushed deeply at the confession.

"Kiba," his voice he forced to sound stronger than his heart was. "Our friendship means so much to me."

Kiba swallowed hard and nodded in understanding the rejection he thought was coming from the other. His arms began to retreat and pulled away. Reflexively, Naruto gripped his wrist to hold him in place.

"Let me finish, you're always so impulsive," the husky voice urged. Moving his hand just so, he interlaced his fingers with Kiba's. "We have such a strong friendship, but for just a chance to have you, all of you, I'm willing to try."

Facing the faded sun instead of Kiba made the confession much easier. Naruto brought Kiba's hand to his mouth, kissing the top of the tan hand. Moisture tickled Naruto's neck, from Kiba's relief, while he felt the soft kisses that Kiba gently placed there.

Moving to face his friend, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, and pulled him close. The same desire controlled their body when their lips touched again. Softly at first, their lips met, yet when Kiba swiped the blonde's bottom lip with his tongue, Naruto granted him access.

Their bodies pressed together, each tried to convey what was truly in their heart.

Breaking for air, Kiba nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Yesterday I loved you. Today, I still love you, and tomorrow, I will love you even more"

"I love you too," he gasped for air. Moving his head, he caught the lips of the other in a quick peck. "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow."

With no space left for words or fear, the two held each other until the stars scattered the night sky, leaving a trial of wishes to be made for their future.

* * *

so...? too corny? too fluffy? mhm. well i'll do something else with this pair again. but not this set up. my focus is on 'home again,' but this little one shot bugged me. review, if you wanna.

i hope my prince likes it too.

love ya,

terri


End file.
